Hermione's Bad Day
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Hermione has an awful morning, and hopes the rest of her day doesn't get any worse. I might write a second chapter and or edit this tomorrow. So stay tuned.


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm having a really suckish day the other day and now my day is pretty suckish again, so it inspired me to channel my feelings into a fanfic...and then this happened. If you like it, great, if not, that's your problem. Reviews *might* just make my night a teensy bit better (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge).**

**JK Rowling was super awesome and genius to write the Harry Potter series, a masterpiece, so basically what I'm saying is I own nothing.**

* * *

***This is set towards the beginning of Half-Blood Prince, approx second week of September***

* * *

Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open and she glanced at the clock on her bedside table; 9:05 AM. She missed breakfast and was going to be late for Defense Against The Dark Arts, Snape would have a field day with this.

Hermione rushed out of bed and scrambled into her Gryffindor uniform, she quickly tied her bushy light brown hair into a ponytail and grabbed her bookbag, then ran out of the dorm, not even bothering to brush her teeth.

She glowered at the thought of her roommates not bothering to wake her up, and cringed when Lavender's face popped into her head. There was no way that perky bitch was getting Ron. No way.

As she reached Snape's classroom, she could already hear his drawling voice lecturing about improper times to use hexes. Maybe she could sneak in and he wouldn't notice she was late, of course she had no such luck. "Ah, Ms. Granger, how nice of you to join us," Snape announced dryly.

_Shit. _Hermione froze in her tracks. "Er, I'm sorry Professor Snape, it's just that I-" she started but was cut off when Snape raised his hand to shush her. He simply nodded towards the empty seat next to one of the Hufflepuff girls, Leanne Runcorn.

"Detention Ms. Granger, and ten points will be deducted from Gryffindor," Snape said, turning back to the board he'd been writing on. All the Gryffindors groaned loudly and turned to glare at their late housemate.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my book!" Hermione groaned quietly, cursing Merlin under her breath.

"Here it's on page 237, you can share mine," Leanne whispered with a smile.

"Thanks Leanne," Hermione smiled and peered over at the textbook page. Apparently today's lecture was all about the Inferi.

Snape contiuned on with his lecture "As I was saying class, before we were so rudely interrupted, was that a dark wizard may create an Inferi through means of a certain branch of the dark arts called Necromancy..."

Hermione found herself slowly tuning out as she focused on the fact that Ron was sitting next to not Harry, but Lavender. _That sleazy little bitch._ She watched infuriated as Lavender gently rubbed Ron's back and let him copy her notes, Ron of course, was completely oblivious. Hermione however was not oblivious and she wanted nothing more than to hex Lavender into the next century.

"Ms. Granger, could you please tell the class the more generic term for the Inferi species?" Snape's voice interrupted her thoughts. Hermione then realized that she hadn't been paying attention to the lecture. _Shit. _

"Oh, er, well..." she tried to find words but couldn't speak out of fear of being wrong and embarassing herself.

Snape tisked "Pity, I thought for certain that the insufferable know it all would always be ready to give an answer," he replied snidely. The Slytherins found this very amusing. Draco and his cronies snickered, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass smirked.

Luckily for Hermione, Morag MacDougal raised her hand. "Yes Ms. MacDougal?" Snape nodded towards the Ravenclaw who was adjusting her glasses.

"Inferi are more commonly known, especially to muggles, as zombies," Morag said.

"Correct," Snape nodded in satisfaction and continued lecturing.

Hermione had almost tuned out again when she heard a loud yelp. Susan Bones had accidentally spilled ink all over Ernie MacMillan's pants. Snape glared at the two Hufflepuffs. "Ten points from Hufflepuff, for disrupting my lecture," he snapped before continuing on. Hermione stifled a giggle as she watched Ernie scowl while Susan tried to get the ink out of his pants with the sleeve of her robes.

Finally the class ended, and since it was Friday, they had a two hour free period. "Thank Merlin," Hermione muttered, rushing out of the classroom as Harry and Ron ran to catch up with her.

"Wait up Hermione, why are you in such a rush?" Harry panted.

"I just really wanted to get out of there," Hermione replied dryly.

"Hey you wanna go visit Hagrid?" Harry suggested, trying to cheer her up.

"Not right now, I was going to go and study in the courtyard," Hermione said with a small smile.

"You okay 'Mione?" Ron asked, catching up with them.

"I'm fine Ronald," Hermione snapped.

"Blimey, I was only asking," Ron shrugged defensively.

"Do I look bad or something? Is that what you're trying to say?" Hermione demanded.

"Er, yes, I mean-no, er..." Ron stumbled over his words and Harry elbowed him hard in the ribcage.

Just then Lavender came running up and grabbed Ron's arm from behind. "Hi Ron!" she giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron looked confused, then smiled stupidly. "Hey Lavender," he said.

Lavender giggled giddily "Want to come see Anthony Goldstein's new pet? It's so cool, I don't know what it is, some sort of half-breed," she told him.

Ron shrugged "Uh, okay sure," he said. He turned to Harry and Hermione "Wanna come?" he asked.

Harry grinned "Yeah!" he said.

Hermione scowled "No, go ahead," she snapped, stalking off in the opposite direction.

Once outside, Hermione noticed that nearly the entire sixth year class had chosen to also spend their free period in the courtyard. "Hey Hermione do you want to play gobstones with us?" asked Padma Patil, the twin sister of a girl in her dorm, Parvati, but a Ravenclaw.

"Oh no, actually I need to study," Hermione said.

"Oh okay, just asking. Hey have you seen Anthony's new pet yet? It's so cool!" Padma nodded towards a large group of sixth years entering the courtyard. Hermione looked away to avoid seeing Ron.

"Not yet, I have heard it's really cool though," Hermione replied casually.

Padma nodded "Yes it is! Well, good luck studying, see you in Potions later!" she said, jogging off to talk to Mandy Brocklehurst.

Hermione continued on her way in search of a spot to sit down and study, but as she went, it seemed more and more impossible to find anywhere to sit. Her books began to feel very heavy and she very lightheaded, and the fact that the bright sunshine was beating down on her didn't help matters either. _Speaking of sunshine..._

"Hey Hermione!" shouted the excited and sing-songey voice of one of the Hufflepuff girls in her year, Hannah Abbott.

Hermione spun around "Oh, hello Hannah," she replied, an impatient edge in her tone.

Hannah looked as hot as Hermione felt; her long honey blonde hair was up in a sweaty haphazard ponytail and her face was red as a beet, she only wore her white blouse and her golden-black tie was tied loosely around her neck, also her skirt was rolled up higher than usual and her stockings rolled down lower than usual. "Alright?" she cocked an eyebrow.

Hermione looked confused. "What?" she asked.

"Are you okay? You look a bit...uncomfortable," Hannah clarified.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, well, other than the fact that I'm about to topple over with all these books because I can't find a place to sit anywhere," Hermione replied, slightly shaky.

Hannah nodded "I see. Yeah it's really chaotic outside at this hour. Would you like some help with your books?" she offered.

Hermione smiled "You wouldn't mind?" she asked.

"Of course not, glad to help," Hannah replied.

Hermione handed her a few books and let out a shaky breath of relief. "Thanks," she panted.

"Sure," Hannah nodded happily. She glanced at the top book "NEWT level Arithmancy? Wow I know some Ravenclaws who didn't even get in," she commented, eyes wide.

Hermione laughed "Yeah, I really like it," she replied.

Hannah nodded "That's cool," she said.

Hermione nodded, there was awkward silence for a few seconds, she noticed that Hannah looked like she really wanted to say something.

"Er, have you seen Neville Longbottom anywhere?" Hannah asked, breaking the silence and shifting nervously on her feet.

"Not since Defense Against The Dark Arts, he's probably shaking under his bed after spending an entire class period with Professor Snape," Hermione joked. Hannah didn't appear to find this very funny. "Why?" Hermione asked.

"I've been running all around by the greenhouses and couldn't find him anywhere, we were going to...well...he was going to show me something," Hannah replied, nervously shifting on her feet again.

Suddenly Neville came bounding through the courtyard. His dark brown hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, he was also only wearing his white shirt and his crimson-gold tie was slung over one shoulder, there was an almost deranged look in his eyes. "So-rry Hann-ah, Mal-foy a-and, them..." he panted as he skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Neville! What happened?" Hermione asked, concerned as he nearly fell. Hannah reached out to steady him.

Neville choked on air as he caught his breath. "Malfoy and his cronies chased me around the bloody Quidditch pitch is what happened!" he panted.

Hannah frowned. "Prats. You should just go hex them or something," she said.

Neville shook his head "No they'd probably do worse to me. Anyways I did manage to bring that thing," he said. Hermione noticed he was holding a small model of the Solar System.

"Oooh yay!" Hannah squeaked, her eyes lit up in delight. "Let's go play with it, I have my Astronomy book right here!"

Neville grinned. "Are you taking Astronomy this term?" he asked Hermione.

"No, why?" Hermione asked.

Neville shrugged "This is an enchanted model of the Solar System, Professor Sinistra is letting us play with it because we have an Astronomy lesson later," he explained.

Hermione nodded "Oh that's really cool, well, I really need to find a place to study..." she said, glancing around. There still wasn't any open space to study.

Hannah smiled "If you need a seat, my friends Susan and Leanne are holding a Herbology study session-I didn't go because I'd already finished my revision, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you just went and sat over there," she said.

Neville gently grabbed Hannah's arm. "Come on, let's go look at this thing!" he grinned. Hannah giggled and ran after him.

Hermione waved and turned to look for a group of Hufflepuffs revising their Herbology essays. Sure enough, she could spot Susan Bones's bright red hair a mile away.

She walked over to them. "Excuse me?"

Susan looked up "Hi Hermione," she smiled.

"I really need a place to sit down and study for the Transfiguration exam and Hannah said maybe I could sit here," Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Leanne replied.

Hermione sat down in the grass and began looking over her Transfiguration notes. After spending the remaining hour studying the bird conjuring charm, a bell was sounded signaling that it was time for lunch in the Great Hall.

She shut her books and put away her quills and parchment before getting up. Not wanting to talk to Ron, as Lavender was still all over him, she rushed off to beat the lunch rush. To do this, she had to take a short cut.

Hermione ran to the other end of the courtyard near the large hill leading down into the forest overlooking the Black Lake. There, she spotted Neville and Hannah again, sitting against a big tree with their Astronomy books open and the model Solar System.

As she got closer, she could hear snippets of their conversation.

"I-I think Jupiter is my favorite because it's the biggest..." Neville said.

"Ooh, I-I like Saturn, the rings are cool..." Hannah said. Both of them were beet red in the face.

Neville grinned awkwardly "Uh, I think it's time for lunch," he commented.

Hannah nodded "Oh, er, yeah it is," she agreed.

Hermione found herself watching them out of curiousity. _Do they like eachother?_

"Er, please don't slap me but, c-can we do something really fast?" Neville stuttered, blushing a deep shade of red.

"O-oh, er, alright," Hannah smiled nervously.

Neville slowly leaned forwards and Hannah cocked her head to fit under his chin...

"Ouch!" Hermione accidentally tripped over a large twig in the grass and dropped all of her books. She quickly got up and brushed herself off, by the time she'd gathered all of her things, she looked up to see Neville and Hannah staring at her in confusion.

"Ummmmmm...you okay Hermione?" Neville asked uneasily. Hannah was staring at her, eyes wide in concern.

"Oh yeah, well this didn't really make out well...er I mean...I got to go," Hermione's face flushed and she rushed off into the Great Hall.

Once inside she noticed that Ron and Harry had saved her a seat. "Where've you been?" Ron demanded.

"None of your business Ronald," Hermione snapped, grabbing a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"You okay?" Harry asked, taking a bite out of a chicken leg.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, sorry," Hermione sighed tiredly. She helped herself to some mashed potatoes and cheesy rice. Just then Neville walked over and joined them, his face was extremely red.

Harry shot Hermione a sideways glance as if to say 'what's he on about?'

Hermione giggled quietly "I think Hannah Abbott kissed him," she whispered only audible enough for Harry's ears.

Harry grinned "Oh."

Ron looked at them both "What?" he asked eagerly.

Before Harry could say anything, Lavender Brown ran over and nearly sat in Ron's lap. "Oh, hey Lav, want a chicken leg?" Ron offered.

Hermione's hand clamped tightly around her goblet of pumpkin juice, her knuckles went bright red and then white, and the goblet shattered in her hand-pumpkin juice leaked all over her lap. "Ah!" she squeaked. _Lovely._

Harry quickly grabbed a napkin and tried to absorb some of the juice off her robes. Lavender was giggling madly. "You seem a bit out of it today Hermione," Harry commented.

Hermione glared at him "I've had the absolute worst morning in the history of worst mornings," she replied.

"Let me hear it," Harry chuckled good naturedly.

"Well I was late for Defense Against The Dark Arts, after missing breakfast that is, then Lavender is all over Ron which is extremely annoying, and it was really hot outside and it took forever to find a place to sit because people kept bothering me...I nearly ruined Neville and Hannah's first snog...need I go on?" Hermione rambled, exhasperated.

Harry shrugged "Hey, atleast your day can't get any worse now," he laughed.

_I certainly hope so. _Hermione shook her head and poured another goblet of pumpkin juice.


End file.
